A span of electrical transmission conductors between transmission towers can be large, often for example between 700 to 1200 feet, and during winter storms, ice accumulating on the electrical conductors can form aerodynamic lifting or wing shaped structures. As the wind passes over the ice wing shaped structures, the conductors can lift, causing galloping of the conductors up and down, which if not controlled, can cause damage to the conductors and the towers. One prior method of addressing such galloping is to connect an interphase spacer between the phase conductors, which can be individual conductors or can include bundles of conductors. In cases where the interphase spacer is connected between two bundles of conductors, bundle spacer rings or devices are secured to each bundle of conductors, for spacing the conductors in the bundle from each other, and the interphase spacer is connected to and between the bundle rings of the two bundles. Often, the interphase spacer includes two or more rigid elongate insulator rods, which can be connected together with joints. The distance between the conductor phases can often be about 24 to 33 feet apart, so that the insulator rod assembly must have the same length. This can make the interphase spacer expensive, as well as long, heavy and unwieldy to install, for example from a helicopter on high transmission lines.